


Surprise "Thief"

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Hyunsik-ah...I just got a message from my neighbour. He said that there’s been a thief roaming about our apartment block...do you mind going over and checking? Maybe even staying over for the night? Bring the guys with you too... I don’t wanna get robbed Hyunsik-ah!’Sequel toI'm Sorry, Not Today, but can also be read alone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Surprise "Thief"

It was the Saturday after Minhyuk’s birthday, and as always, Eunkwang woke up bright and early, before the sun was even up. He helped lead his team on their morning run and exercises before they all huddled in for breakfast and dispersing for the day.

On the way to the bathroom, he picked up his phone and saw that he had some messages from Minhyuk. 

_‘Are you ready for today?’_

_‘Do you remember where we’re meeting?’_

Eunkwang had to laugh at the messages as he read them. As far as he knew, he was the one to worry and freak out, wanting everything to be perfect. But now it seems like the tables have turned. _Since when?_

Without haste, he showered off, changed then signed himself out for the day. Stealthily as he could, Eunkwang made his way back to his house, intent on changing into something more comfortable than his uniform. He managed to get home without being noticed by anyone and when he reached his floor, he let out a sigh of relief. He pulled his phone out, fingers ready to send Minhyuk a message, only to have a shrill scream escape his lips. 

When he had looked down to see his phone screen, he hadn’t realized that there was someone waiting for him by his door. So, when he wasn’t looking, said person sneaked up on him and scared him, almost making him lose grip on his phone. 

Eunkwang stood catching his breath as he took note of who it was that scared him. 

“Yah! Don’t do that!” he scolded them, only to get a cheeky laugh in return. 

“Ooh...in the army and you still get scared easily...tsk tsk,” 

“Why are you even here Minhyuk-ah? I thought we were meeting elsewhere...?” he asked as they made their way to his door. 

“I got ready too early and I didn’t want to wait forever for you to show up...so here I am,” he said simply, with a shrug. 

“Oh...did you have breakfast already? We could probably cook something?” Eunkwang had suggested, but in reality, he wasn’t quite sure if he had enough ingredients to actually “make” something. He wasn’t home often, so he didn’t want to waste food by buying in bulk then not eating it. 

He put the code to the door in, and shuffled his way in, with Minhyuk closely behind.

“Let’s just eat on the go. We have a few things to pick up so we don’t want to run late, just in case...” Minhyuk answered and Eunkwang agreed before he disappeared inside his bedroom to change.

By the time he came back out, his apartment smelt like fresh coffee and Minhyuk was sitting at the coffee table, drinking his own cup. Minhyuk looked up and offered the cup to him and he took a swig out of it, relishing in the warmth that travelled through his body. 

“Let’s go!” 

»»»

That afternoon was a flurry in Eunkwang’s apartment. Minhyuk was in the kitchen cooking, while Eunkwang himself was putting up some decorations around the living area, music coming out of the speakers he had set up; Hyunsik’s and Peniel’s work to be exact. 

“Eunkwang-ah!” Minhyuk called out from the kitchen. 

“Oh?” 

“Have you messaged the guys yet?” was the question he asked as he put ingredients into a pot. 

Hyunsik was in the recording studio, working on a piece with Ilhoon when his phone buzzed about on the bench. He put his headphones down to pick him his phone and check the message that came through.

_‘Hyunsik-ah...I just got a message from my neighbour. He said that there’s been a thief roaming about our apartment block...do you mind going over and checking? Maybe even staying over for the night? Bring the guys with you too... I don’t wanna get robbed Hyunsik-ah!’_

Hyunsik read and re-read the message, trying to understand what’s been asked of him, but also noting that Eunkwang may have been pouting on the other end as he was about finished typing in the message. 

“Ilhoon-ah...” he called out, body turning to face him read to show him the message. Ilhoon turned around and took his time reading it again and again. 

“Does he...want us to housesit?”was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Hyunsik hummed his response, then he quickly typed out a message to Peniel and Sungjae. 

_‘Guys, what are your plans for tonight? Eunkwang has asked us to housesit for him'_

Sungjae was quick to reply back, seemingly not busy at the moment.

_‘What? What do you mean housesit? His house is not going anywhere, why do we have to sit on it for him?’_

When Hyunsik read the reply, he let out a laugh and showed Ilhoon, who also laughed at the message. 

_‘He said there’s been a thief roaming his apartment block and he doesn’t want to get robbed! Meet me at my studio, we’ll leave together,’_

Both he and Ilhoon were on the way out of the studio, when Peniel replied back to him, saying he was also in the building but was on the way out. They all met up in the underground parking lot and got into Ilhoon’s car, the ride becoming a loud affair due to everyone talking about Eunkwang’s robbery message. 

Before reaching Eunkwang’s apartment, they had to make a few stops, to collect a few things and also order some food for home. And with the amount of talking they were doing, it didn’t take Ilhoon long to reach the apartment block and park his car in the first available spot. All four members clambered out of the car with bags in hand and headed to the elevator. 

“Wait, does anyone know the code to Eunkwang’s apartment?” Peniel asked them all, all eyes turned to the maknae, who in turn gave them a shocked expression. 

“What makes you think I have the code?! He doesn’t tell me everything you know!” Sungjae told them incredulously, and before they could question the slight waver to his voice, the elevator arrived and they all got in.

They reached the right floor and the first to take off was Sungjae, who evidently _did_ know the passcode and was pretty much pulling their leg earlier. 

“Yah! You said you didn’t know the passcode!” Ilhoon push Sungjae lightly, and they both joked their way into the apartment.

Peniel, who had overtaken the two jokesters, stopped short when he noticed a small amount of lights illuminating part of the living area. From what he could see in the darkness –since no one had switched the lights on yet- the lights were candles. _Candles? Why would candles be lit in the middle of an empty apartment? Unless..._

“GUYS!” he harshly whispered towards the others behind him. “I think the thief is inside the house,” 

“WHAT?!” the three of them shouted, only for Peniel to shush them and point towards the lights. Ilhoon was quick to find the switch and flick it, flooding the room with bright light, revealing two figures standing by the candles.

“SURPRISE!!” 

Sungjae screamed and Hyunsik let out a ‘ohmygoodness you scared me!’.

“Yah...your scream has got louder since we saw you last Jae-yah...how is that possible?” Minhyuk joked as he laughed at the shocked expression on his face. 

“We thought you were the thief Eunkwang hyung was talking about!” he close to shouted, almost out of breath from his running heartbeat. 

“Guys...there’s no thief, hyung was just joking. Plus, I really wouldn’t trust the maknaes to look after my apartment!” Eunkwang joked as well, which earned some protest from Sungjae and Ilhoon. 

“So, are we celebrating your birthdays? Is that what the surprise is for?” Hyunsik asked as he set down the bags of food in his hands. 

“Of course. I thought of coming home last week, but I decided to just come this week and we can celebrate together,” Eunkwang explained, eyes roaming the happy faces of the members. 

“Wha- is that why you cancelled on us? To surprise us?!” Hyunsik asked with a small smile. Eunkwang and Minhyuk gave him bigger smiles in return and nodded their heads. 

“We’re really glad that we get to celebrate your birthdays!” Sungjae told them, hands already busy filling himself a plate of food. 

“It would be even better if Changsub hyung was here though...” he added solemnly, missing his other hyung more than he would like to admit. 

“Did someone call for me...?” a voice joined the conversation from behind them. Their heads whipped around so fast, they probably would fall off if they could.

“Changsub hyung!!”

The place was a chaos of loud voices talking on top of each other, congratulating everyone on their various achievements. Changsub poured them all a shot of soju and raised his glass, prompting the others to raise theirs as well. 

“To BTOB; seven crazy boys, who we wouldn’t want any other way...and to Melody, who we wouldn’t be without...” 

_“YEJIAPSA!”_

“Happy birthday Eunkwang and Minhyuk hyung!”


End file.
